Flesh is the Law
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: A kinky genderswap fiction.Warning Fem Dom Matt and submissive Mello! Re-edited and reposted.
1. Strapped

**Re-Edit**

**Re-Post**

**Same person, different account**

**Authors Note: **_Written for anon kink. The request was MelloxGirl!Matt. Gunplay. Mello licks chocolate off of girl!Matt's body. At some point, girl!Matt turns the tables and fem doms his ass. Literally. With a strap on. I chose to do a re-write of this due to a blatant error that was in the original._

_**Warning:**__** This is a gender-swap fiction, which for those who may lack the intellect to comprehend- this means that Matt is a female for this story and is engaged in heterosexual relations with Mello . Don't like the idea the simple solution is do not read any further.**__**That said, this story obviously contains some sexual situations of the heterosexual kind including Fem Dom.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Flesh is the Law**

**Part One  
**

**Strapped**

Every girl knows she desires it. Fantasizes about it even when alone and frustrated with the monotony of their sex life. A kinky lover, someone willing to explore and not be afraid of little creativity. Mattie thought herself one of the lucky few as her toes curled and eyes rolled back, body shaking from the intensity of the orgasm that ripped through her body. As the shivers subsided, sweat cooling on heated skim, her blond friend and lover slithered up her body. He paused in his journey to lick at the residual chocolate that had begun to harden around her nipple. Teeth playfully nipping at the hardened nub before leaning up and kissing her. His lips tasted of chocolate and her. The heady combination renewing her arousal, despite the post climax state that had settled in.

"Mmm, I love you babe." Her words whispered against his soft lips. His answering reply a mere grunt of agreement.

There was no denying that Mello was a kinky bastard. The intelligent mind that he possessed also having been blessed with a creative streak. No two sexual encounters were the same. Each act, even the simple one of eating her out could easily be spiced up given the variety of toys that they purchased at the local sex shop and the tricks that he employed.

Mattie sighed in contentment, slender fingers combing through sweat soaked blond hair. Her hands trailed downward, finger nails scraping at the flesh of his back. Mindful of the scarred areas, pausing to trace the thickened skin; the light circles she drew tickling the sensitive flesh.

Mello pressed down against her, the feel of the hardness against her thigh alerting her to his need for release. Lightly she trailed a finger further down his spine, the feathery touch causing fine tremors in his body. His cock jerked and his breath hitched as that nimble finger of her circled his lower spine, dipping down to brush against his anus.

"You haven't gotten off yet." the red head stated, the tip of her finger teasing the opening, circling the ring of muscle before pushing inside. A while back he admitted that he liked it dry, fingering fucking that is. He had said that the slight burn from the friction only heightened his own pleasure.

"Fuck Mattie." his hip arched up seeking more contact with her finger.

"Not yet baby." She growled, exploring deeper only to withdraw, causing a whimper to escape the blond.

His relaxed body lay atop hers, head resting against her breasts. Mattie wiggled around a little, her delicate hands finding purchase on his shoulders. She easily flipped him onto his back, hands quickly reaching up for the leather cuffs attached to the headboard and securing his wrists. From the bedside table she fetched his Walther PK380. Straddling his nude waist, his straining hard on against her backside, she brought barrel of the semi-automatic up to his chin, a sly grin forming as she spoke.

"Seems we always do things your way."

He swallowed hard his eyes widening in both fear and slight anticipation as he strained against the cuffs, testing the strength of the bonds. The gun trailed slowly along his jaw until it came to rest against his lips.

"Lick it." Her voice had taken on a hint of danger, green eyes slitting as she watched his tongue snake out and lick the cold steel of the barrel. He knew it was loaded, he himself having slapped the clip in earlier that day.

She shifted back a little, grinding against the blond'serection eliciting a few soft gasps from him. "Do you want to suck on something?"

His hips arched up seeking more contact against sensitive skin. His eyes slid closed as he answered. "Yeah."

"Maybe later I'll give you something to suck on then baby." The groan of disappointment that was his answer had her biting her lip to stifle the laughter that threatened to break from her.

She quickly clambered off him and reaching into the drawer of the bedside table removed their favorite toy. Mello's heart raced at the sight of black leather straps and the blue silicone that jutted from the front as his lover put it on.

Earlier on their sexual relationship he had sheepishly confessed to bisexual tendencies. He had thought that his friend and lover would be repulsed as he had drunkenly confessed her in detail his experiences in anal play and self pleasure with dildos. Instead of voicing disgust she had floored him and stated that perhaps a few new additions to their drawer of toys was needed.

As Mattie crawled back onto the bed, Mello could not help but follow her feline movements, his eyes drawn to the seven inch blue phallus that now stuck out from her pelvic area. A quick stinging slap was delivered to his leg to show her impatience as she spoke. "On your knees fucking bitch boy."

He complied, although his restraints made it somewhat difficult and uncomfortable. Hand over hand, he gripped the bars of the wooden headboard, knees slightly parting as a hand between his shoulders forced his head down into the pillow.

"Good boy." Another slap, this time harder and on his exposed ass. Others quickly followed, each slap more forceful than the one delivered before. Between slaps her hand caressed the reddened flesh, or with fingers pinching , further abusing. With her other hand she flipped open the cap to the lubricant, tilting the bottle and allowing a generous amount to drip down in between his ass cheeks.

His body quivered as the cold slick liquid came in contact with his sensitive flesh. He had secretly hoped that Mattie would use her tongue to ready him, but that was an act that was few and far between and something that was only offered when they shared a shower. The slaps stopped,

"Want do you want whore?" Her thumb followed the trail of lubricant, stopping to press gently against the ring of muscle.

He groaned in frustration and pressed back against her. The thumb was quickly removed and another slap delivered, this one harder then any of the others, the sound echoing in the room. "I asked you a question whore." Her free hand gripped his hair painfully forcing his head back as she leaned over him biting his ear.

"Fuck..fuck."

"Do you like it, when your ass is stuffed full? Do you like being fucked into the mattress like some common cheap five dollar back alley whore?"

"YES! Oh gods Mattie please." She used her position to guide the dildo between his legs, rubbing it against his balls as she rocked against him. "Please what? Please leave you here pleading and crying for release?"

A keening moan escaped him as her hand circled his cock, stroking him agonizingly slow. "Fuck..fuck me.. Please Mattie, I need it. I need you to..." He was cut off as she squeezed the base, eliciting a loud pained moan from the aroused man.

"Since you asked nicely, I guess I should." She fumbled with the lube, pulling back from him enough to slick the dildo. The hand gripping his hair drifted to his hip, holding him steady as the other guided the tip of hard slick silicone to his entrance, a snap of her hips forcing it to breach the tight ring of muscles.

The blonds breath hitched as he felt the stretch and burn of entry. His grip on the wood bars tightened as he willed his body to relax to accommodate the full seven inches of textured dildo that awaited. Mattie's hands glided against his sides, helping to sooth him as she awaited the sign that he was ready for more. That sign came when he pressed back; more of the fake cock disappearing inside of him. Once fully seated, she pulled back before slamming back in. Mello's body rocking with the force of her thrusts.

She set a brutal pace for him, each thrust more harsher and deeper. She fumbled for the switch on the remote and pressed a button, her thrust faltering for a second as the egg shaped vibrator in the harness set about to stimulated her clit.

"Fuck baby." She purred, her finger stroking along the underside of his throbbing cock. "You are a little cock slut."

Beads of sweat formed on his body, the hair at the base of his neck now saturated. He continued thrusting back, crying out as the dildo slid against his prostate. The fingers on his cock encircled and tightened, stoking him in time to the trusts. She leaned down, tongue lapping at the salty sweat, teeth nipping the sensitive flesh on his scarred shoulder.

"Cum of me, baby. Show me how much you like taking it in the ass."

An almost pained sounding groan slipped past his lips, his body jerking as his seed coated her fingers. Her own thrusts broke rhythm, becoming more forceful as the duel stimulation of the vibrator and having Mello writhing under her in release brought her over the edge with a few harsh snaps of her hips. Her clipped cry stifled as she bit the flesh of his unblemished shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Still buried in him her fingers fumbled tiredly with the remote, turning off the vibrator. Breathing heavy she rested her forehead between his shoulders waiting for the after effects of both her and his orgasms to fade. The after shocks After a few seconds, Mello freed his hands from the leather cuffs (tricky bastard was a literal _Houdini)_ and slowly lowered himself to lay on his stomach, Mattie's body following the dildo stiff buried deep inside his abused ass.

Coming back down, she pulled back, carefully withdrawing from him. With practiced ease she undid the straps and removed the strap on, dropping it to the floor. They could worry about the cleaning up later, for now she was just content to lay there quietly in the after glow, Mello's tongue lazily cleaning the remains of his release from her fingers as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Suck It

**Re-Written Version (very different from the original)  
**

**Re-Posted**

**Same person, different account. More information regarding this issue and other stories that I pulled in my profile. **

**Authors Note:**_Strapped was originally written for a request for Anon Kink, because of that I was confined within not only the parameters of the request but also by length. A few ideas that had occurred to me as I working on were left out. I hope develop and explore these and other ideas in Flesh is the Law. _

* * *

**Suck It Bitch**

"Suck it bitch."

Mello groaned as the words slipped past Matties moistened lips, the authoritative tone going straight to his groin and making his already dripping cock twitch. Nasty, dirty, degrading all this and more came to mind as he flexed his wrists in the ropes that bound them behind his back. He was kneeling on carpet, the synthetic fibers digging into his knees. He was wearing a simple leather collar with a leash attached to the D ring.

Mattie: his friend, lover, and the only person ever allowed to him such a state held onto the other end of the chain leash. She was nude, the nipples of her perky breasts hardening from the combination of the chill and the sexual arousal of having the blonds nude body before her in a position of complete submission.

Mello fervently eyed the icy blue silicon penis that adorned the leather harness on her pelvis. The very one that he just been commanded to perform fellatio upon. The tip of his tongue snaked out, wetting his lips, hooded eyes now darting up to look at his mistress.

"What the fuck." She grabbed a hand full of blond hair forcing his lips to the tip. "Do you need a written invitation? I said suck it"

His tongue snaked out again, this time licking around the head before trailing along the underside following to where it was connected to leather. Matties breath hitched as he quickly dipped lower for a taste of her before that talented tongue of his quickly went back bathing the dildo from tip to base and back again.

Mello chanced a glance up her body, tongue flicking against her clit one last time before allowing his lips to close around the head, the finger tangled in his hair tugging almost painfully as her hips began to rock slightly. He met her hooded gaze briefly before his own eyes slid shut and he took more of the seven inch phallus into his mouth.

Watching the cock disappear slowly between those perfect lips nearly had Mattie cumming. The sight of her man sucking dick, even a fake one, heightening her arousal. In the past they had spoken about it, Mello's bisexuality and some of his exploits with the same gender.

She had lain there with her own fingers buried deep in her pussy as he related how much he loved giving head. A swallower , preferring his partners to empty their load into his eager mouth. He also related how he enjoyed being bottom, having his ass stretched as he was fucked into the mattress from behind. Cum slut, that crude term could be easily used to describe her Mello.

Mattie had noticed over time, that where as with women Mello was dominate and rough in his handling, with men he was submissive and almost seemed craved abuse. She had watched his hand pumping his length as he confessed a liking to bondage and some light sadomasochism. The confession having come about because he had chosen to share one particularly explicit exploit that had involved he and two other men. He had been bound, slapped and fucked by one as he sucked the other off.

In the here and now Mattie was getting to witness his oral talent. The way his cheeks and throat moved as he swallowed more of the dildo, his eyes darkening and hooded as he would occasionally glance up at her. She easily found herself longing to possess the real thing. She wanted to feel the tip of her dick hitting off the back of his throat as his muscles contracted around. She wanted him to milk her dry, to swallow her seed as she fucked his willing mouth. Alas, nature had been cruel, instead giving her a different set of anatomy.

"Yeah, that's it baby, suck me" The words slipped breathlessly "Fuck Mel's, you are so sexy with a cock in your mouth."

Mello's cock was achingly hard now, his hips thrusting air seeking any friction. He silently cursed himself for allowing her to bind his wrists, partly because of the desire to touch himself but more importantly he longed to bury his fingers in her, to feel the muscles tighten around them as he got her off.

He whimpered around the rigid organ as his eyes pleaded with her. Glancing down, she smirked "Not yet, little puppy dog."

Despite of her words the dildo slid from his mouth, a thin trail of saliva leading from his lips to the tip. Before she could scold him for his disobedience those devilish lips and clever tongue began their assault at the sensitive area that lay between her thighs.

"Oh Fuck, Mel's..So close..fuck." her hands slipped to his shoulders seeking purchase as her knees threatened buckle. With a hitch of her breath followed by a soft moan, her muscles spasm around his tongue. She was only minutely aware of the blonds ragged breathing and the splash of liquid warmth against her leg as he followed her over the edge.

"Holy.. shit... Mel's" She managed between heavy breaths after she came down from her own sexual euphoria. Mello having stopped his oral ministrations was now leaned against her, his forehead resting against her thigh. His own breathing was still ragged. "Did you just come?"

He snorted tiredly in answer as he shifted against her, blue eyes looking into her green. A grin began to form as his gaze traveled to where his semen was dripping down her leg.


End file.
